For Your Entertainment
by MichAdommyMaroon5
Summary: OLD STORY. Adam is a succesful singer and has an awesome band. But one person is bothering him: His sister. He finds out that the person he has a crush on is his sister's ex. How does this ends? Story meets sometimes another story of my "Payphone". Adommy / Adam Lambert / Tommy Joe Ratliff


**Author Note:**

_So, my idea was that it would kinda be cool if I would write two stories while they're both related to each other. Which means: From now on I'll write two stories. For Your Entertainment and Payphone. For Your Entertainment is an Adommy story and a story of Adam's life. Not Adam as in RiRi's lover but as in Adam, her brother. Payphone is a story about RiRi and her lover Adam. So, as you know, these two meet. So some of the chapters of For Your Entertainment while be featured on Payphone and chapters of Payphone on FYE. So you can chose, do you want to read about Adam's life of RiRi's life? Or are you going to read both? Both need each other. In FYE are Points of View of Adam, RiRi's brother and his band. It's an story about Adommy love story in detail, while Payphone is a love story Adam x RiRi. For example, in Payphone Adommy won't be a lot. RiRi talks about it but there is no in detail Adommy. Same in FYE, Adam is annoyed by it but there won't be a lot of chapters about it. Only chapters with RiRi's POV in it how she thinks about her brother. In this case, this chapter is on FYE and Payphone. You're now reading one of the two. Why I did this? Because they're important for both stories. Anyways, Enjoy._

_-MichAdommyMaroon5_

**Adam's POV**

**RiRi's Brother**

**Thursday, 9 PM **

**Tour bus **

"I'm bored." That word was said already a hundred times, practically living on a tour bus wasn't that easy. And it was even worse with the people on the tour bus. You had Isaac and Tommy, two messy people who would drink till midnight if they were bored. You had Camila and Lisa, who tried to get everything clean. Then Longineu and Zack, who were just as lazy as the other two boys. Then you've got Monte, the guitarist. He is an adult, he behaves like one and is one. For example, Tommy is an adult but doesn't behave like one. Monte and Tommy don't like each other. Monte likes to keep things simple and Tommy? Tommy is just one crazy beer and coffee drinking bassist. I was annoyed, but at the same time happy. Because it could be worse if the dancers would be on the same tour bus, that would be a disaster! We had four buses, one for us, one for the dancers, one for the opening act crew and stuff and the last one was full with our instruments and stage items.

Every bus had it's own driver, which meant no one had to drive. Zack did like to drive, so the bus driver could take a break sometimes.

I was reading my favorite book on the couch: Wicked. My favorite book and musical. All soon enough I had understand that the band couldn't understand that. "Give back!" Tommy was chasing Isaac because he had stole his plectrum while he was rehearsing. They ran over me, which hurt. They kept running without an apologize towards me, they just were behaving like little children. "Stop it!" Monte had walked out of the drivers cabin and stood with his hands on his sides. "Stop!" Both shook their head and kept running. Monte ran after them and fell on the ground, he screamed in pain. Lisa came running the so called 'living room' in and helped her boyfriend, which was Monte. It wasn't a living room, most people who 'lived' here were more dead then alive. And as you could see, I can't keep my thoughts focused on one thing; Like a in pain Monte. "Adam, let them stop!" I grinned, no way I would help him. He may be my best friend, but this was way too much fun to let go. But for this time, I sighed. "Tommy, sweetheart? Maybe you should say sorry to Monte. He didn't do anything wrong, did he?" He stopped and looked upset with me, after that he walked angry to his bunk and took the sheet over his head. Mostly he would playfully play along, but this time not. What was wrong with my little glitterbaby? I walked over and made a knock knock noise, but he made no noise. I almost walked back to the couch before he murmured something like "I miss her." I didn't understand, so I walked back to the couch. Who did he miss? Who? I sighed and Monte sat down next to me.

"What do you think of the idea getting some fresh air?" I nodded and together we walked to the cabin of the driver to ask if he could stop by the first tank station. He insisted with the idea and after five minutes they went outside. They walked over to a field of grass and both men sat down. "Tell me, I'll listen." Monte was my best friend, he was maybe a little bit overweight but I didn't care. "It's Tommy. He acts different since a while." Monte nodded, but didn't think think the exactly thing Adam was thinking. "It's Tommy, you'll have to remember that. He's a pussy. He gets upset very easy." This time he nodded. "But this is not such a thing. He is being pussy a lot, but this time he is not just being pussy. Something is bothering him." Monte sighed, he had already an idea Adam wouldn't think the same. But it was the truth; Tommy acted different that normal or being a pussy, which was normal too. "I'll talk with him." He walked towards the shop by the tank station, were he was buying beer and candy. Adam waited till Monte and Tommy both were turned towards the door. Before he went inside he looked at the cashier, pointing at the bell of the door when you open it. The cashier turned off the bell and Adam could walk easily inside without further notice. He hide himself after some candy and tried to listen to the conversation between Monte and Tommy. "I can't believe it!" Monte hissed towards the smaller boy. Tommy hissed back that he had to keep so silent as possible, which made him even more upset. "I'm off to the toilet." Before he had walked one step Monte grabbed his shoulder, still hissing towards him. "No, we're going to talk this out!" Tommy shook his head. "And this is why I don't like you." Before both men could continue with their conversation Isaac walked past me and stopped both men. Together with Tommy he walked towards the toilet. He said something like 'Adam has been listening behind some candy' and Tommy turned around, showing his middle finger. I looked shocked and saw Monte turn around, upset that I didn't trust him. It was not that I didn't trust him, I just wanted to see and listen with my own eyes and ears. Monte shook his head in an even more upset way and walked the shop out. The cashier already had turn the bell on, which made a noise. I walked towards him and said a friendly 'thank you.' I gave him five bucks and my autograph. He squealed happy and said ten times 'thank you'. This is why I loved being a celebrity, people were so nice. Not all of them, but a lot.

After I bought some candy I returned to the bus, after another half a hour the others returned. We had made a deal that as much as possible we would go anywhere else to the toilet to keep the lady's under us happy. And each other too, nobody wanted a stink smell coming out of the toilet. I sat down on the couch for the second or third time today, seeing that Monte and Tommy were arguing again. I tried to listen to them, but they were smarter. They walked inside my own room, mine! They were discussing a secret what I shouldn't know of in my own room! Isaac stood for the door, probably that I couldn't walk in or listen against the door. I sighed and I let them win.

Hours later we went to sleep, I had my own room in the bus, which was nice. Camila and Lisa were sharing their own privacy room, because it were girls. The others had to share a bunk.

I heard Lisa and Cam discussing with Tommy and Isaac, just like Monte did this midday. My eyes opened and I walked to the wall, trying to listen better. After a few minutes I heard something what could help: My sisters name. RiRi, that was what I heard. And after that I heard another "How could you!" and a "I can't believe it!" from Lisa. The same thing what Monte said, boyfriend and girlfriend are saying the same thing. After another few minutes the conversation had stopped and I returned to bed. I heard footsteps and did that I was asleep. Isaac opened the door and checked if I was asleep, which I had pretend to be. He murmured "He's asleep. He hasn't heard anything" and returned to his bunk, I guess. After it was completely silent I sat up in my bed. What had RiRi to do with this dramatic discussion? I hated her with my whole heart. First she gets an so called 'secret lover' who gives her red roses and chocolates and now she brings even more drama than I ever brought to the tour bus? I was so upset with her! I laid down in my bed and turned around. How could she? Maybe the girls and Monte were upset with her and not with Tommy! That must it be. I smiled, thinking about how everyone voted in with her being such a drama queen. Ha, they all had to say sorry to me, because they have been calling me a drama queen! I grinned; Life is good.

With that I fell happy asleep, thinking that she was the problem. But I was wrong, very wrong.

The next day seemed like the best day of my life. I was singing the whole morning and I made some breakfast, which burned. Even that didn't make me upset! Today was awesome. The band looked surprised and all soon I brought everyone in a happy mood. In a few days Christmas would come! I enjoyed the idea of spending the holiday with my family, without RiRi off course. RiRi would stay over by some friends, and she couldn't lie. She couldn't lie since she was a little child; She just couldn't. Mom did teach her that she shouldn't say always the truth. So since that day she didn't answer every question, as long she hadn't to lie. Which she still couldn't, ha.

The boys turned the radio on and Maroon five's songs filled the room. This Love and Harder to breathe were one of my favorite songs, they were awesome! After the songs a voice told the listeners of the radio that the band was in trouble. A band called Maroon six went a battle on with them. I felt bad for them, I knew the pain when someone tried to be better than you. My sister felt like that, I hated her. Just like I had told you before. But it was all their own fault; They hadn't released any songs since their first album Songs About Jane. The voice told us that the only reason Maroon five was still there was because of the hot lead singer, which was true. I mean, have you seen him? He's handsome! I grinned at myself, my own thoughts were very bad. "Why are you grinning?" Isaac asked me that question and I even started to grin and smirk more than first. "You never saw their singer?" He laughed and nodded. "Gay thoughts, very gay." Tommy yelled through us "You know he's straight?" I nodded. "All the sexy boys are straight!" Everyone laughed and Tommy thought to be smart and funny. "Call another example than Adam Levine!" That wasn't that hard. "You!" His face heated up and he turned back to his iPhone, ignoring the comment. Everyone else found it rather funny. Which it was, after all. "Tommy is sexy!" Isaac was really drunk, and that in the morning! Longineu and Isaac were discussing 'hot people' while Lisa and Camila tried to say that good looking didn't mean a thing. But it did, I grinned again.

The midday spending on the tour bus was fun. We stopped in the evening by a pizza restaurant and ended up staying a night in a hotel. I had to share my own room with Mr. and Mrs. Ratliff, or better known as Isaac and Tommy. Strangers would call them married, ha. Or am I the only one? No, Longineu thought the same. After we checked in we went to our private lobby. It was a place where the band could meet, together with Allison and Orianthi and the dancers. Taylor made a bet with Tommy and Terrance, which probably wouldn't end good. Isaac was annoying Brooke and Sasha while the others were having some talk time. And me? I was having me time. Grinning seemed to be my today thing, because I couldn't stop grinning. The TV was on and I saw Maroon five having a discussion on live television. "Guys, turn the television some louder!' They looked all up; Most of the time I didn't care about what was up on television. They turned the volume some louder and everyone looked at the program. "We'll promise that we'll come up with some new songs!" That's what the sexy lead singer screamed. "Oh, so you didn't write any new songs yet?" And that was the answer to keep the band silent. I don't know what for rude interviewer that was, but was it not enough that they were losing their band and label? I mean, everyone knew. "Okay, people. Maroon five has one more show on television, probably their last." The interviewer grinned and smirked devilish towards the boys, they looked like they were on the edge of crying. "Wait." The lead singer tried to say something again, to my surprise. This band meant really a lot to him, right? "Just give us one more chance. We'll promise that we'll bring more songs." "Too late!" I hated that interview, poor man. He may be growing up, but he has feelings too! The band turned of the TV and they kept silent for a while. "That was awful." We all nodded, feeling bad for the band. The rest of the night was calm, everyone was still thinking of what we saw on television this afternoon.

Poor band, poor guys.

End of Chapter 1 of "For Your Entertainment".  
End of Chapter 7 of "Payphone"

**Author Note:**

_So, this was chapter one. I think it was a great first chapter of FYE and a great Chapter seven for "Payphone". It is both related, I just wanted to show in this chapter who the band was in this new story and how Adam was. I mean, it is RiRi's brother. Fights are coming of two sides. - The author._


End file.
